Rebocon Interview: Rebodio!
by Cielooo
Summary: Rebodio, acara radio yang memiliki pembawa acara bernama Hoshi Shiawase, kali ini mengangkat topik terbaru mereka: Rebocon Red & Blue! Dengan tamu: Vongola Famiglia, Varia, Millefiore Famiglia, & Cavallone Famiglia! Onegai? warning: shonen-ai, OoC, GaJe


**Rebocon Interview: **Rebodio!

**::**Interviewer: **Shiawase Hoshi—Stella Bellissimo****::**

**=**= Target(s): V**ongola **F**amiglia**, V**aria**, M**illefiore **F**amiglia**, C**avallone **F**amiglia **=**=**

**Warning: **OOC, GaJe, semua kejadian yang terjadi _back stage _tidak sesungguhnya terjadi di _real world_!

**::**:: Phase 1 ::**::**

**Stasiun Radio—Acrobaleno Station**—2.00 PM (tadinya sih mau 2PM, tapi takut dikira plagiat)

Lantai 5—atau di sebut juga studio rekaman untuk Rebodio, sedang di saat-saat _On Air_, dengan pembawa acara radio mereka, Shiawase Hoshi yang disebut juga Stella Bellissimo—yang tentu saja dalam bahasa Italia, sedang mempersiapkan dirinnya. Bagaimana kalau kita mendengar acaranya?

Hoshi: "YOSH! Selamat datang kembali di…"

[BackGroundMusic (BGM): High Risk, No Return—para _fukutaicho _di SS.]

Hoshi: "acara _interview _laknat, …Rebodio! Bersama saya, Stella Bellissimo alias Shiawase Hoshi! Hari ini, saya akan meng_interview _para _character _dari _anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _ya, karena saya OC, saya ditemani oleh sang author sendiri, Kokyu Yume! Sebut saja dia Kokyu—"

Kokyu: "Lanjut saja, lanjut!"

Hoshi: "Sudah deh, nyerah! Langsung saja, apakah kalian semua sudah menonton Rebocon Red dan Rebocon Blue? Maupun secara langsung atau lewat YouTube dan situs lainnya?"

Kokyu: "…kalau belum, dipastikan kurang ngerti dalam membaca FFic ini dan dapat menjadi _spoiler_, jadi, disarankan mengetahui lagu-lagunya terlebih dahulu!"

Hoshi: "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung memanggil tamu pertama kita? Masuklah, _Vongola Famiglia!" _*Hoshi di _deathglare _Reborn* "…dan _Katekyoshi Hitman _Reborn errr… dan Basil!"

Seketika itu, para anggota Vongola _Famiglia _(yang tentu saja Tsuna, Reborn dan para guardiannya + Kyoko, Haru, dan I-Pin) masuk ke dalam ruang _interview _

Hoshi: "Muat nggak, ya? Ah gini deh, yang merasa cewek, keluar dulu, ya?"

Dan setelah diperintah, Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, dan Chrome keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kokyu: "Yang merasa kepala nanas dan sapi jelek diharapkan keluar!"

Mukuro, dengan tidak enak hati dan berpikir untuk merasuki Kokyu, akhirnya keluar ruangan sambil ngedumel. Sementara Lambo harus ditarik keluar dulu karena dia merasa keren. Yang tersisa di dalam ruangan sekarang adalah: Kokyu, Hoshi, Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Hibari (yang tentunya lagi nyender di tembok).

Hoshi: "Nah, begini 'kan lebih lega! Uuumm… tolong segala macam senjata dititipkan kepadaku. Err… kecuali Reborn! Karena nanti aku membutuhkan senjatanya…"

Lalu Gokudera menaruh bomnya yang jumlahnya… kalau dihitung bisa membuat kita sampai ke rasi bintang yang paliiiiing pahit. Lalu Yamamoto menaruh tongkat baseball dan Shigure Kintoki-nya. Tsuna menaruh sarung tangannya.

Kokyu: "Nah, mari kita mulai _interview-_nya!"

Hoshi: "Tunggu! _Kaa-san _mendekat, dong! Nanti kalau diwawancarai 'kan jadi susah!"

Hibari, yang merasa diejek, men_deathglare _Hoshi. Walau begitu, dia memajukan langkahnya dan mendekat ke sebelah Hoshi. _For your information, _Hoshi memanggil Hibari dengan sebutan '_kaa-san' _karena rambutnya yang hitam dan kulitnya porselen seperti Hibari. Dan kalau sudah urusan penting, Hoshi persis seperti Hibari. Untuk lebih lanjut, silahkan lihat di _profile _Kokyu.

Hoshi: "_Kaa-san _baik, deh!"

Kokyu: "Oke, oke, reuni keluarga mah nanti saja. Sekarang, yang merasa dirinya itu Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan Hibari, keluar, ya! Ah, aku keluar juga deh, males di sini…"

Di luar ruangan, terdengar tembakkan pistol, kedengarannya AK-47. Seiring itu, keluarlah Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kokyu, dan Hibari.

Hoshi: "Nah, kita mulai dari Rebocon Red! _Decimo_, kamu ingat lagu pembukanya?"

Tsuna: "HIE! I-iya… errmm… _'Listen to the Stereo'_, 'kan?"

Hoshi: "Benar! Nah, apa tanggapanmu tentang lagu itu?"

Reborn: "Maksud?"

Hoshi: "Kurang jelas, ne? Ya sudahlah, maksudnya, apa tanggapanmu tentang liriknya, nadanya, dan penampilanmu saat tampil di panggung. Pasti ada sesuatu, dong! Bagaimana kalau mulai dengan Basil-kun?"

Basil: "Eto, menurutku lagunya bagus. Ritme-nya tersusun dengan baik dan liriknya menyenangkan untuk dinyanyikan. Terutama bagian reff-nya!"

Tsuna: "I-iya, Basil-kun! Apalagi kemunculan kita pada awalnya, posenya memang sangat berani, apalagi… si Hibari-san dan Mukuro-san mau diajak bekerja sama. Apalagi Hibari-san harus memakai selendang bulu-bulu merah dan bernyanyi bagiannya duet dengan Mukuro-san."

Reborn: "_Si_, apalagi bagianku banyak sekali di lagu ini."

Hibari: "Sebetulnya, aku ingin meng_kamikorosu _yang membuatku memakai syal aneh itu."

Hoshi: "_K-kaa-san! _Err… _kaa-san _tunggu di luar dulu, ya?_"_

Dan Hibari pun keluar setelah didorong oleh anaknya… /tonfaed

Hoshi: "Err… sepertinya kalian menganggap lagunya bagus. Nah, ke lagu selanjutnya… kau ingat apa, _Decimo_?"

Tsuna: "E-eto… 'Right Now', yang dinyanyikan olehku dan Basil-kun setelah memperkenalkan _minna-san_, ya 'kan?"

Basil: "Iya, Sawada-dono."

Tsuna: "Sebetulnya aku kaget juga sih, urutan menyanyi pertama… kukira Gokudera-kun atau Dino-san yang duluan. Dan aku juga kaget tiba-tiba Basil-kun berlutut di depanku…"

Basil: "'Kan emang pose awalnya begitu, Sawada-dono…"

Hoshi: "Sudah, nah, _Decimo_, dari nadanya itu lagu POP, 'kan? Nadanya juga _ear-catching_."

Tsuna: "I-iya! Dan lagi… Basil-kun jago nyanyi, ya!"

Reborn: "_si, _setahuku… kamu sejak diminta ikut Rebocon, jadi sering ke tempat karaoke, ya? Basil."

Basil: "A-aaahh… terus baju kita cocok, 'kan? S-sawada-dono. _Tartar check, _hitam, dan putih. Hehehe…"

Reborn: "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Basil."

Hoshi: "B-Baiklah! Terima kasih, silahkan keluar dulu, ya, Reborn-san, Basil-kun, dan _Decimo_. Tolong panggilkan Yamamoto-kun, ya!"

Yamamoto: "Kamu memanggil, err… Hoshi-san apa Stella-san apa Bellissimo-san?"

Hoshi: "Hoshi cukup kok. Silahkan duduk dulu, Yamamoto-kun!"

Yamamoto: "Oke!"

Hoshi: _'untunglah yang ini gampang diurus…' _"Nah, kamu ingat lagu solo pertama yang kamu nyanyikan di Rebocon Red? Oh ya, solo, ya! Bukan per-grup alias 'Listen to the Stereo'!"

Yamamoto: "Tentu saja! 'Ame no Message', 'kan! Pasti aku ingat, wong itu _Character Song_ku!"

Hoshi: "Nah, apa menurutmu _performance_ku di sana sudah se-optimal mungkin?"

Yamamoto: "Yaa… aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin, sih. Liriknya juga lumayan gampang dihafal."

Hoshi: "Terus?"

Yamamoto: "…hehe… sebenarnya sih, tangan kananku saat itu nyut-nyutan."

Hoshi: "Oh ya? Kenapa, Yamamoto-kun?"

Yamamoto: "…haahh… sebelum tampil aku ditonjok Gokudera…"

Hoshi: '_8059! Oh my, 8059!' _"Eh? Kenapa, Yamamoto-kun?"

Yamamoto: "Haahh… yaa… aku juga yang salah sih…"

Hoshi: '_OOoooooww~ Yamamoto-kun menyerang duluan!' _"Eh? Kok bisa?"

Yamamoto: "…itu…."

Hoshi: *melihat dengan mata melotot*

Yamamoto: "…aku makan _pudding _susu milik Gokudera! Ya… _pudding_nya emang enak, sih!"

Hoshi: *gigit bangku karena kecewa* "Dikira kenapa-kenapa gitu… taunya kamu nyuri, ya! Ah sudah deh! Hush! Hush pergi sono!"

Hoshi: "Nah! Untuk sementara, silahkan dengar _request _lagu dari… kyaaa! Dari papa (baca: Dino)! Katanya: 'berjuang, ya, Stella! Papa akan senantiasa mendengar Rebodio! Tunggu ya, mama bentar lagi nyampe! Ah ya, ini untuk Hoshi—Stella, dan Kyoya!' waaahhh papa bentar lagi mau datang! Nah, rekues lagunya adalah… **Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite **dari **Sambomaster**! Wah, _love song _nih, pa!

Hoshi: "Selamat mendengarkan, **Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite**!"

love you hajimete atta no wa  
>doshaburi no ame datta ne<br>kimi wa ame no naka demo  
>wakaru kurai naiteita<p>

love you sabishii kokoro ga  
>kimi o osou toki ga atta tte<br>boku wa kimi no ichibyougoto o  
>ki ni shiteiru yo<p>

kimi ga namida o nagasu  
>kanashimi wa wakaru kara<br>boku wa soba ni itai nda  
>kimi no namida o subete uketomeru<p>

kimi no koto mamoru yo boku ga  
>kimi o kurushimeru subete no koto kara<br>hoka ni nanimo dekinaku natte mo  
>boku wa kamawanai<p>

kanpeki ni wa dekinai keredo  
>demo zettai kimi o shiawase ni suru yo<br>boku wa chikau yo donna toki demo  
>kimi o mamoru kara<p>

Hoshi: "Ya! Kembali lagi bersama kami, Rebodio! Bersama saya, Shiawase Hoshi alias Stella Bellissimo! Dengan bintang kamu kami… Sasagawa Kyoko! Miura Haru! Lambo! Dan Chrome Dokuro!"

Kyoko, Haru, Lambo: "_Minna-san! Kon'nichiwa! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_

Hoshi: "Kenapa Chrome? Kamu tidak enak badan? Kok wajahmu pucat?"

Chrome: "T-tidak, Shiawase-san, hanya saja… aku belum pamit kepada Mukuro-sama…"

Hoshi: "Oh, silahkan kamu pamit dulu, deh!" '_yaelah, patuh amat nih anak… tapi kawaii desu!'_

Chrome: "Terima kasih!" *keluar ruangan.

*di luar ruangan*

"M-mukuro-sama!" Chrome mendekati Mukuro yang sedang bermain-main dengan err… nanas ilusinya. Mukuro terlihat sedang menyendiri, tadi Mukuro memang ke WC, jadi, si Chrome belum sempat pamit. "Ya? Ada apa _my dear _Chrome?" seketika, muka Chrome memerah.

"I-itu, Mukuro-sama, saya mau pamit untuk diwawancarai, permisi." Chrome pun membungkuk dan melangkah pergi. Mukuro hanya tertawa kecil, "Ku fu fufu…"

*kembali ke ruang _recording_*

Chrome: "_arigatou_ untuk menungguku, _minna-sama_."

Hoshi: "Langsung saja, ya! Lagu yang kalian nyanyikan… 'Tatta Latta', ya?"

Haru: "Benar, Hoshi-chan! HAHI!"

Lambo: "Lambo-san sangat jago nyanyi! HAHAHAHA!"

Kyoko: "Sayang I-Pin-chan tersesat saat ke gedung acaranya…"

Hoshi: "Memang I-Pin-san tersesat kemana?"

Chrome: "Yang kudengar, I-Pin-san tersesat ke Tokyo Dome…"

Hoshi: "_Unbelievable! _Lagipula… kok bisa?"

Lambo: "Lambo-san menyuruhnya! HAHAHAHA!"

Kyoko: "Oh ya, harusnya yang tampil 'kan kalian berempat dan I-Pin-chan…"

Hoshi: "Laaaaa…. M…. Boooo….."

Haru: "Kyoko-chan! Tahan Hoshi-chan!"

Kyoko: "HAI!"

Hoshi: "GRAUU!"

Lambo: "Lambo-san pergi dulu!"

Hoshi: "Oke, aku sudah tenang. Nah, apa tanggapan kalian tentang lagu itu?"

Chrome: "B-bersemangat dan lembut…"

Kyoko: "Liriknya lucu!"

Haru: "Nadanya menyenangkan, hahi!"

Hoshi: "Hee~ Yamamoto-kun juga memakai payung seperti kalian, ya 'kan?"

Chrome: "Iya, sayangnya tidak bercorak…"

Hoshi: "Pffftt… Chrome ternyata lebih ceria dari yang kubayangkan, ya!"

Haru: "Iya! Nanti kita ke toko kue, ya! Kue-kuenya enak, lho!"

Hoshi: "Apakah ada mint-strawberry honey cake?"

Kyoko: "Tentu! Bahkan itu menu _special _dan _recommended _dari café itu!"

Hoshi: "Jangan lupa ajak aku, ya!"

Haru: "Tentu, HAHI!"

Hoshi: "Oke~ karena bintang tamu selanjutnya sudah datang, bisa kalian keluar? Nanti akan dipanggil lagi, oke! _Ciaossu!_"

Kyoko, Haru, dan Chrome pun keluar dari ruangan. Dan digantikan oleh bintang tamu selanjutnya.

Hoshi: "Nah, silahkan sambut bintang tamu selanjutnya… _my papa!"_

Dino: "Hoshi! _My daughter!" *_hug*

Hoshi: "Papa! _I miss you so much!_" *hug*

Dino: "_My daughter, _Hoshi! Ah tidak, Stella! Tunggu, kamu harus kupanggil Hoshi apa Stella?"

Hoshi: "Err… mungkin karena ini di Jepang, jadi panggil aku Stella, pa!"

Dino: "Oke! Bagaimana kabar _kaa-san_?"

Kyouya: *mendobrak masuk* DUAK! "Jangan panggil aku '_kaa-san' _atau _kamikorosu…_"

Dino: "Kyouya! _I miss you!" _

Kyouya: "Jangan peluk aku, _haneuma_! _K-kamikorosu_!"

Mukuro: *masuk seenaknya* "Oya, oya, pertengkaran suami istri, ne?"

Kyouya: "Nanas sialan!"

Dino: "Kyouya! Jangan ngomong kasar! Ada anak kecil disini!" *nunjuk Hoshi sambil peluk Kyouya*

Kyouya: "Lepaskan aku HANEUMA!"

Mukuro: "Oya, oya, KDRT."

Hoshi: "Papa, _kaa-san_! Sudah dong!"

Dino: "Dengar itu, Kyouya? Anak kita meminta kita diam dulu!"

Kyouya: "_Kamikorosu! _Lepaskan, Haneuma!"

Mukuro: "Ku fu fu fu… momen keluarga ini harus diabadikan~" *ngeluarin kamera* "_Say cheese!"_

Dino, Hoshi: "_Cheese!" _

Kyouya: "Lepaskan, HANEUMA!"

Mukuro: "Ku fu fu fu… _skylark _ini memang seru diajak bercanda~"

Tsuna: "Mukuro-san! Sekarang bukan bagianmu!"

Mukuro: "Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi. Aku bosan."

Tsuna: "Ya mainlah dengan ilusimu!"

Mukuro: "Hmm… bagaimana kalau kamu main denganku saja?"

Tsuna: "H-hieee!"

Hoshi: "_Please… decimo…." _*_pleading eyes*_

Tsuna: "Ugh…"

Mukuro: "Ayo, Tsunayoshi-kun…" *nyeret Tsuna*

Hoshi: "_Arrivederci! Good luck, decimo!"_

Dino: "Nah, Kyouya, duduk!"

Kyouya: "Puh, _herbivore_." *duduk dengan tenang dan memakai _headphone_*

Dino: "Anak baik~" *memakai _headphone_*

Hoshi: "Hore! Sekarang ada papa dan _kaa-san_!"

Kyouya: "Cepat selesaikan, _herbivore_."

Hoshi: "Iya! Nah, papa,"

Dino: "Ya, Hoshi?"

Hoshi: "Menurut papa, lagu papa bagaimana?"

Dino: "Maksudmu… 'Be More'?"

Hoshi: "Benar, pa! Apa tanggapan papa tentang lagu itu?"

Kyouya: "Puh. Hanya lagu _herbivore _lainnya."

Hoshi: "_Kaa-san! _Nah, apa, papa?"

Dino: "Menurutku sih lagunya memang benar _character song_ku. Liriknya juga memang sesuai denganku. Intinya adalah memperbaharui diri untuk temanku, keluargaku, dan untuk diriku juga."

Hoshi: "Benar, pa! Aku saja mempunyainya di HPku! Bahkan menjadi _ringtone_ku!"

Dino: "_Grazie_, hehe…"

Kyouya: "Huh. Tidak sebanding dengan Nanimori Anthem."

Dino: "Huuee… padahal aku membuat Akashi menjadi _ringtone_ku, lho…"

Hoshi: "Aku juga sebagai panggilan dari papa dan _kaa-san _membuat Akashi menjadi _ringtone_!"

Kusakabe: "Permisi, maaf mengganggu, tapi Kyou-san memakai Be More menjadi _ringtone _untuk panggilan dari Dino-san dan Hoshi-san, kok…"

Hoshi: "Kusakabe-san!"

Kyouya: "Kusakabe… _kamikorosu_!"

Dino: "Ahk! Kyouya! Sudah dulu, ya, Hoshi! Nanti aku traktir kue, deh! Jaa! Kyouya!"

Hoshi: "Fuu… lagi-lagi sendiri… nah, habis ini siapa, ya?"

**.**

**.**

_**Essere continuata!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**End of Chapter – author's note**

Kokyu: Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga…

Hoshi: Capek!

Kokyu: Ya sudah, cepet aja kali, ya?

Hoshi: Iya! Nah, minna-san, Hoshi minta bantuan rekues lagu dan rekues pairing sebagai tambahan di FFic ini. Semoga minna-san berkenan

Kokyu: Iya! Kalian silahkan rekues dare nyanyi, atau rekues putar lagu! Atau rekues pairing yang ada, oke? Nah, pilihan pairingnya ada set A, set B, dan set C!

**Set A: **D18—6927—8059—XS  
><strong>Set B: <strong>6918—8018—RL—B26  
><strong>Set C: <strong>D18—XS—6918—RL

Hoshi: Kok kayak set makanan aja?

Kokyu: Bukannya ini makanannya para fujoshi?

Hoshi: Hee~ ya, review, ya!

Kokyu: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
